


House Call for the Mule-Headed.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Crack, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: Dokugakuji has not been completely honest with his employer for the last few months, and it is about to catch up with him in a big way. With a doctor like Ni Jianyi as the in house medical, most would forgive a continued tendency to skip out of any appointment he made for you.However no mattert how hard Dokugakuji tries the warp the truths in his current life, or past one there is only so much you can deceive yourself, and from there any house of cards is going to fall.





	House Call for the Mule-Headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp.  
> Disclaimer: I make nothing off this fic; it s written for all our twisted delights. Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.  
> Prompt: Deception.

House Call for the Mule-Headed.

Looking at the note clenched in my hand, icy fingers trailed down my shivering spine: it was my doom sealed in this innocent paper format. Damn how could they do this to me? Not after so long. I would have sworn it was safe by then, after so much time had passed, but no, my self-delusion was shattered, in bold, size-twelve crisp print. Only he would use a font called joker man, and I couldn't help but groan at the innuendo as I destroyed the note with vigor, scattering the small confetti-sized evidence to the wind. 

It was still early in the morning, so I hoped I might have a slim chance to turn this thing to my favor, not that I would have bet on it. Luck and I were no longer on friendly terms, not since the last time I made a gamble and lost my beloved brother as the result. Grabbing up my coat, I left the comfortable rooms my current employment had gained me, using the lesser-known back hallways and side corridors, until finally I was outside. It had been an uninterrupted escape, and that made me feel some margin of comfort as I blended into the rocky countryside around Houtou castle.

 

The sun had set in a pink and crimson blaze of glory, which meant the hour of my appointment with that twisted freak Lady Gyokumen calls 'Doctor' as long past. It was fully-dark as I returned to my quarters, and finally felt the weight of worry that had settled over my tense shoulders all day ease up slightly.

Suddenly I had the burning sensation that I was being watched. Spinning about, I found nothing but a gloomy empty passageway, and the usual flickering torchlight guttering in the chilly winds that permanently haunt this fucked-up excuse for a castle. Entering my rooms, I locked the door behind me, as always, a necessary habit until Lirin learns to knock and wait, rather than just walking in as if doors have not been invented yet. 

Stoking the fire so it blazed up and threw out some heat, I wondered how long it would take this time for me to stop jumping at shadows. It was not as if I hated doctors to the point of a phobia: if I am hurt I seek out medical care, usually the cute blushing Yaone attached to his Royal Highness' staff. My job as Kougaiji's bodyguard job does have its small perquisites. 

Content that the small inferno I had created would be self-sufficient for a few hours, I intended to relax for remainder of the night in privacy, but it was not to be.

“Mmmm what a pert ass.” a voice drawled out behind me.

Spinning around with the fire iron in hand, its white-hot end glowed like an angry locust as I prepared to dispatch the intruder. The impact of the slender, heat-tempered poker was deftly deflected, caught in one hand before my very eyes, and repelled away from the smirking man's face. It was as if my full-force attack was nothing, just a spoiled child's tantrum, to be brushed aside with hardly a second thought.

“What are you doing here?” My voice betrayed my disturbance at his sudden presence.

The question of how did he get in my room was moot: Nii always did as he pleased, regardless.

My eyes opened in transparent horror when as a reply he lifted a little black bag, the kind most doctors use to carry the usual everyday tools of their trade. My breath solidified into one hard lump, and I felt like the room had suddenly been plunged into sub-zero temperatures. Surely he would not go to all this trouble just for me, I tried to convince myself, without success.

Hard onyx eyes pinned my own brown while he tongued his dangling dog-eared fag: it drew my attention to just how nonchalant Nii really was. Hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his old khaki pants, bunching the white lab coat at his slender hips. Underneath the lab coat, looking like he had pulled an all-nigher while breaking a cure for the plague, was a rumpled cream button-down shirt, the top two left buttons left undone, framed by the usual sloppy black tie. Short unruly spikes, like my own thick thatch of hair, but much more black than dark brown, completed his court-jester-cum-mad-scientist look.

His bag lay abandoned on the cold stone floor of my room. With a struggle, I tore myself from his invisible bonds, and took my time unnecessarily poking the logs licked by the tongues of orange flame in the fireplace. In vain, I strove to gain some form of control over the slight tremor in my hand, to regulate my rapid, erratic breathing. That bag did not mean anything! My comforting lie rang hollow in my brain.

His next sentence disintegrated the delusion into smoke and ash, like the logs I was still watching. My back was still towards him, but I could tell it was his eyes that I had felt outside my door earlier. “You missed our appointment.”

“I was not notified.” It seemed a smooth enough lie in return, plausible with my earlier escape. “I will come see you another time, it's late.” For all the half-truths Nii constantly told, it was fair to lie in return. I turned and faced him, my own expression schooled to look as guiltless as possible. The trick is not to look too innocent: always assume just enough of some other emotion, and any fool will accept it at face value.

He cracked that weird grin of his, his glasses blank sheets of dancing orange hues, reflecting as he spoke. “Oh no, Dokugakuji, I think after being six months overdue, and today's little stand up, I will conduct your exam tonight.”

“Shit,” I thought, he knows something.

He flicked the cigarette butt past me with precise accuracy, and bent to retrieve the bag my eyes kept returning to ghost over. “Shall we get this show on the road?”

“No.” I stuttered, a hand on his turned shoulder. I couldn't see the look he gave me, not through those concealing lenses of his, but from instinct, I tried to remove my hand from him as if pulling away from scalding heat. Another attempt to remove him from my room failed as he cut my sentence off abruptly. “This room is...fine for my needs. How thoughtful of you, to keep the fire burning for so long.”

Somehow, even that sounded perverted to my heated ears. Shaken emotionally, all I could do was stand there, the fire poker still limply clutched in my other hand as if it was my demon sword nestled there, waiting to be banished back into the astral realm. Flustered, I hurried to replace the iron back in to its stone home on the hearth.

As I returned my attention back to the sly fox, I found my unwanted guest had moved the pile of books and other things that had accumulated on my bedside table to the floor. His black bag with equipment now opened wide as he rummaged inside, paying me little attention.

“Up on the bed, please.” He ordered. “I think we will start at the top, and work our way down for this physical exam.” I could have sworn I saw him raise one dark eyebrow at the word 'down', but told myself I was imagining it.

I moved slowly, dawdling for time, hating myself for how this little interaction between Nii and I was in danger of escalating into a turn-on. I was also afraid of what the repercussions would be, if Dr. Nii found out the real reason I habitually avoid any medical treatment, allowing it only when there is sufficient pain there to distract me. 

Finally, I sat down on the firm, yet comfortable mattress as I let out a long sighing breath. Time to get this over with; there are no more places for me to run anymore.  
I watched each of his open easy hand movements, certain he was about to perform mind-numbing torture on me. 

“Relax,” He tried to reassure me, as if I was a kid, and I noted in the top pocket of his clean-pressed lab coat, among the pens, was a red lollipop. I pondered over the abnormally clean coat: I couldn't recall ever having not seen it spoiled in some way. 

 

As he ordered, I rolled my eyes to the right, then left while he shined a small flashlight in. It momentarily dazzled me, and as I was blinking away the blindness, I swore for a moment something brushed softly against my lower lip. The touch was too light for me to be positive, and before I could even think, Nii ordered me to turn so he could inspect my ears, asking the usual questions about headaches and flashing lights. All I could do was try to answer with a bored-sounding tone, while my heartbeat pounded and my mind raced.

Next, he chose to peer down my throat, his wooden tongue depressor helping him take a good long look. I noted his smirk when discarding his tools, as if having me sit there with my mouth open tickled some quirk in that cesspool he calls a mind. Both of his hands slipped in to check the glands just below my jawline, soft fingertips creeping along and probing just a little harder than necessary, waiting to see if I would flinch as he prodded the tender flesh. Nii looked bored when I didn't respond, and I chanced another fleeting look at his face, hoping I could keep mine schooled to a neutral expression throughout his ministrations. I was damned if I would give the smug bastard what he wanted.

Suddenly all my air was cut off as the no-longer gentle hands grasped my throat in a vice-like grip, sharp indigo eyes glittering behind the lenses, calculating every second, even as I struggled for all I was worth to fight his hold on me. 'For a human, this fucker's incredibly strong.' I thought. 

Like a helpless kitten, I batted at his hands as my sight tunneled down and grew dim around the edges. However, just as quickly as the pressure had been applied and closed the doors of my life's breath, I was once again freed. I gasped in an attempt to force air into my hungry lungs as the blood thundered past my ears, directly down to my rapidly-swelling cock.

“Oh forgive me. My mind wandered for a moment.” His sardonic voice was close to me, and yet distant over the receding uproar.

The look I gave him was one of amazement and desire intertwined. Unconcerned, he turned and took out his stethoscope, warming it while he asked me to remove my top.

I flinched at his touch, nervous, not knowing what to expect. Nii calmly worked over my chest like a normal physician might, ignoring the hard nubs my nipples had become. His voice remained his usual lazy drawl while questioning me about breathing problems and tightness about the chest. Both of us know I'm in my prime, strong and healthy, but this in-depth examination had my heart racing a mile a minute.

He moved to kneel behind me next, making the bed dip as he began to feel down each lump on my spine, this time asking questions that would detect a back problem. His hands moved slowly and deliberately, their warmth making me visibly shudder. I let out a gasp, dismayed that I was already more than half-aroused from this thorough inspection. It's not that I'm attracted to Nii; there is much better eye candy about - my boss for one, or the green-eyed demon slayer, who is now playing healer to the Sanzo Ikkou, for another. Nevertheless, thanks to his careless ministrations, right now I wanted 'the good doctor' for a quick fuck if nothing else.

“Just a few last little details, and we are done for the night.” I was informed by Nii, his back to me once more. On the bedside table, I noted a tube of lubrication had materialized. I took a long deep breath to ready myself for the next part, my face already hot with embarrassment.

“Strip and stand feet a foot apart, please.” Nii was still turned away from me, but his voice sounded like he was immensely enjoying this. Yet when he turned to face me, his face was an emotionless, utterly unreadable blank, devoid of even his usual smirk.

The air, despite the fire, was cool on my nude body. I was grateful for how the cool air helped take the edge off how hot and exposed I felt, yet annoyed at the small whimper that crept out my larynx unbidden. One black latex-gloved hand took hold of my nearly-erect shaft, tilting it upwards and out the way so Nii's other hand could cup around my testicles, rolling the balls inside their fleshy sack. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep back the groan: I was trying to keep from letting him know how very much I wanted it, but it was becoming pointless trying to deny that fact, the growing evidence was right there in his hand. The most dreaded part of the physical, which I knew was next, was one hell of a push on my biggest kink button of all.

“Now for the prostate exam.” He said coolly. “Turn around and lean over, hands flat on the bed.” It was an order I could not refuse.

I could feel the tight thrumming of anticipation fluttering low in my belly like a million bees vibrating the air as they swarm. Cool gel was spread over my rectum in a copious amount before one finger began its slow entrance past my relaxed ring of muscle. It was just the tip to begin with, and I was shocked at the gentleness of the man, stretching me with care of a long-term lover. Wiggling my hips in a shameless unguarded plea, I pressed back towards Nii to force him to sink more of that finger inside me. The sound of my long lustful cry of pleasure filled the quiet room.

I felt his long lab coat brush over my back as he leaned in so he could breathe in my ear. “You have been very cunning about missing your appointments, Dokugakuji. Now I see why.”

Shivers ran the length of my spine at the combination of Nii's voice and one sinful finger moving effortlessly in and out my passageway. His lips placed a kiss on my back as another slender finger was placed at my entrance and slid within to join its mate. They wiggled about, further persuading my tight hole to slacken its grip on the penetrating invaders.

“You're so quick to arouse, Dokugakuji. Or is there a confession you'd like me to hear, hmm? Something about why the long ruse, or why you dislike medical exams so intensely, perhaps?” 

I knew my cock was fully-hard; I could feel it twitching in time with my hastening heartbeat. So he did know, and he played me. A third finger joined its friends and the slick sliding picked up an edge, not just the gentle persuading any longer. There was a slight burning at being over-stretched, and something rougher to his movement, like the stubbled cheek scraping against my sweat-slicked back. His deep smoky laughter echoed around my room, drowning out my own panting cries.

I was so lost in my inner battle, my mind losing to stronger demands of lust-blind instinct, that I missed his fingers leaving my body. A sudden stab of a different-shaped invader hit my prostate, blinding me with a burst of unexpected sensual feedback. Hands boxed in my shoulders on either side, the fingers interlacing over mine, pinning me to the bed. Nii's hot breath ghosted over my neck as his lab coat trailed down, brushing my nude sides.

Then he moved, each thrust like an ox taking me from behind. Solid, Nii's cock over-filled me, and I could do nothing but scream as his expert aim hit the small bundle of nerves inside me repeatedly.

“You're amazingly impressive Dokugakuji, I did not expect you to be so tight.” He spoke into the dampness of my crown.

Growling in response would have been pointless, even if I had air to breathe, for his grueling pace stole all but my basic desire to get him to orgasm and finish fucking me so violently. Painful tendrils bloomed crimson in my narrowed sight, my body's bright agony seeking the more nourishing ground of my brain. I screeched louder still as come spewed out of my neglected, rigid penis, messing the bed, making Dr. Nii laugh all the more as my shame showed on my shadowed face.

A few more spiteful thrusts: but Nii would not even grant me the momentary peace of an orgasmic high as distraction, he was impatiently spilling himself into my twitching entrance, locking our hips together until he was fully spent inside me.

I felt him slide out, spilling dampness down my spread thighs, and a hand roughly mussing my bowed head. I heard the small sound of him tucking himself away while he tunelessly whistled a child's rhyme, effortlessly tidying up. “I am pleased to say you passed with flying colors, this time.” 

My body was trembling, still a collapsed heap where he had discarded me, slowly constricting into a ball. Shock, pain, sleep, and horror all were jostling for my attention. I felt the weight of my covers pulled up over me, and an un-gloved finger traced my turned-away burning face.

“I'll let myself out, and look forward to your next physical.

I did not hear him leave, but then I could no longer feel his ungodly aura in my bedroom any more. With a forlorn sigh, I began the complex work of convincing myself this whole evening had just been a nightmare, yet another to add to my traumatic catalog of my life. I am sure he and my mother's ghost will have long hours of fun together tormenting me in the darkness of my subconscious mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp: This was a interesting one to work with, like a train wreck it just would not stop playing before my eyes.  
> Ni: I could help you my dear, once I have cleaned up from this house call?  
> Vamp: Er no, no thanks I'm good thanks.  
> Ni: Shame, I was having some interesting thoughts back there.  
> Vamp: Shit. *runs*


End file.
